cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Main Page
__TOC__ Logo Return to top. User:Wikada 14:02, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Shoulda Robbed a Bank Return to top. Hi...I am the author of Shoulda Robbed a Bank. I want to clarify the book's contents. It is NOT a treatise on disproportionate prison sentences. I wrote about the escapades that led to my incarceration. I admit, I had a great time. No one was injured, no one was killed, firearms were not involved...there were no victims. We were Americans, doing what Ameicans do best...living free. Here is a review that was posted at Amazon. It explains the book better than anything I can come up with. I hope you take a look: All card-carrying members of the DEA need to read: Shoulda Robbed a Bank Here is on of its reviews: 5.0 out of 5.0 stars...If David Sedaris had written 'Catcher in the Rye'..this would be it, June 30, 2012 Amazon Verified Purchase This review is from : Shoulda Robbed a Bank (Kindle Edition) I have never smoked pot in my life...nor do I ever care to. I read about this book in numerous Huffington Post comments. Thought I would read it because I know nothing about marijuana or the people involved with it. I am ecstatic that I did. Funny. Funny. Funny!!! The chapters are like short stories. Stories about unloading boats with helicopters, close encounters with law enforcement, traveling through the jungles of South America. The chapter about the author's first time smoking marijuana made me feel like I was there with him...coughing. All of the characters were just a group of loveable, nice guys and girls. Not what I had been raised to believe...hysterical maniacs high on pot bent on death and mayhem. They were nothing like that. If you have ever read any of David Sedaris' books, and like them...you will love Shoulda Robbed a Bank. And the crazy things happening reminded me of Holden Caufield in 'Catcher in the Rye' and the way he staggered through life. The way the words are put together are like nothing I have ever heard. I am sure I will use many of the sayings found in this book just to dazzle my friends. A terrific read. I love this book. Again, I hope you take a look. It is available at Amazon, Barnes and Noble and Smashwords. I welcome any and all comments. I will respond. A million thanks, FlyingTooLow (Talk) ( ) 15:01, September 22, 2012 (UTC)Hugh Yonn :Hello. I added a link to this from the Main Page. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 03:15, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::It has been moved here: Timeshifter's Main Page. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 09:00, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Suggestions Return to top. I really like this wiki, but I can't help but notice the main page is a mess. It is all but impossible to find anything useful there. Can you maybe consider moving all the links to various resources, news and political propaganda to separate articles and keep the main page nice and clean? This would help a lot. --Captain Corkscrew (Talk) ( ) 16:23, May 30, 2017 (UTC) :Captain Corkscrew. I put the news into a show-hide box just now. That puts the table of contents back up to the top. I will have to think more about the rest of what you said. Any specific suggestions about what you would like on the main page? --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 11:42, May 31, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, I think a wiki Main page should be brief and concise, containing links to most important articles and categories. In my opinion, http://weed.wiki/ has got it right (it's overall a nice resource, but sadly stopped updating a few years ago; maybe it would be a decent idea to migrate its materials here). I also like the categorization "Consumption | Cultivation | Culture | Health | Hemp | Nicknames | Organizations | People | Press | Recipes | Strains" and the "Weed around the world" section. This is probably something to follow. If you want to make the wiki more structured, I can help with templates and stuff.--Captain Corkscrew (Talk) ( ) 21:43, May 31, 2017 (UTC) :::Captain Corkscrew. Feel free to start pages, copy stuff from other sites, create indexes, etc.. Rather than copy stuff from weed.wiki to here, maybe you could volunteer there by asking on the talk pages of the main editors there. Either way is fine by me. Or do both. :::We can put indexes and categories at the top of the Main Page. Once you have pages they can link to here. I mean indexes of all kinds, not just the portal box on the weed.wiki main page. :::Anyway, this is just off the top of my head. I will not be able to help you much. I have my own projects. :::I emptied the main page, to free up space. I moved it all to Timeshifter's Main Page. :::Let me know when you have something to copy to the main page. Maybe off your user pages, sandboxes, etc.. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 21:36, June 1, 2017 (UTC) :::: How I would write: ---- Welcome to WeedWiki, a Cannabis themed wiki where anyone can contribute. It contains information on Cannabis, Cannabis products, Cannabis consumption methods, culture and activism. Popular categories: * Strains * Smoking devices and methods‏‎ * People * Activism * News * Regions — Marijuana Worldwide by region ---- ::::Maybe you could add or remove some categories from the list, but you get the idea. Adding some pictures would be fine too. I could do this as well, if you give me the rights.--Captain Corkscrew (Talk) ( ) 13:27, June 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::Captain Corkscrew. I lessened the protection on the Main Page. To: "Block new and unregistered users". So you should be able to edit now or soon. I forget how many days and/or edits are required before you can edit. :::::Are there any other levels of adminship or moderation besides admin and bureaucrat on Wikia? I haven't paid attention. I had another level added on Shoutwiki on my wiki there. :::::Please keep the top 2 lines on the main page as they are. You can remove the under construction image. Feel free to do anything else you want to do on the page. Anything catastrophic can always be undone. :) --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 14:29, June 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Captain Corkscrew. You can add as much as you want to the Main Page. Many people go there. It might be kind of boring to the reader if there is little there to check out. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 11:28, June 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Timeshifter, I have done a little work on the Main Page. It won't be long, but the reader will see the most important links and go to the categories they are interested in, rather than scroll through a lot of links that might be irrelevant. I hope you like it. If I have missed anything that is extremely important, just tell me. :::::::I'll be honest with you, it was hard to find relevant information because it wasn't really structured, just a bunch of links with no images or even new lines between them. The most frustrating thing was the incredibly long template for "local" links in the beginning of every single location; most of those links were highly irrelevant (e.g. Kiev, Ukraine). However interesting the information there might be, it's just really annoying if you come to a page for specific information and see something highly irrelevant and HUGE before the actual information you were looking for. :::::::That being said, I understand that you have done quite a job gathering these links. I see that they are important for you, so I will not suggest that you remove them. However, I would like to help adding structure to this template, and ask you to either make it collapsed by default, or just move it to the bottom. --Captain Duckvious (Talk) ( ) 20:59, June 6, 2017 (UTC) (unindent). Captain Duckvious. OK. I just redirected the open template to a closed show/hide template: Template:News list box. I like the work you two are doing on the Main Page. Feel free to do anything you want with the city pages. Nothing on them needs to stay on them. All the city pages were copied to Shoutwiki years ago. So all the info and images currently on them has been duplicated on Shoutwiki. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 06:05, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Admins Return to top. Captain Duckvious and Captain Corkscrew. Do you want to be admins? I don't have the time to implement some of the suggestions you made. Such as things to do with the theme designer. I have no problem with this wiki having a complete makeover. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 19:24, June 11, 2017 (UTC) : Timeshifter, that would be great! I can't promise a lot because of work, but I have a couple of ideas on the design : Also, please stop editing the licensing on my pictures! I only marked as "pd-self" the images I made myself specifically for this wiki (and I would like them to be available to other people should they need them). If you download them, you can see for yourself in the EXIF data that they were created using GIMP on the day I uploaded them. The ones that I downloaded I marked as such (e.g. from Wikipedia). Captain Duckvious (Talk) ( ) 20:39, June 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Captain Duckvious. OK. I put you as the author on the images you claimed. ::File:Worldwide square.png looks like a derivative image made from other images. If so, can you link to the sources of the images used to make this image? Or you can just leave it as Fair Use if the original images were not free images, or did not allow derivative use. ::File:Weed.png did not have any license or source info originally. Neither did File:Weed.ico. ::I will give you admin status sometime today I hope. Please do not edit my pages or templates. Also, please do not remove stuff from the JS or CSS pages. Feel free to add stuff to those JS and CSS pages. I will have to think about what really needs to remain in the navigation menus at the top. I need to remove stuff from the menus to make space for new possibilities. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 21:20, June 11, 2017 (UTC) :::I gave you admin status. See Cannabis Wiki:Administrators for more info. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 21:48, June 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::I cleared up some space in the site navigation menus at the top of all pages. There is room for additional columns now in Search, Indexes, and Portals. You might have to click Ctrl-F5 in Firefox to see it right away. ::::My articles and templates are here: ::::Category:Articles by Timeshifter ::::Category:Timeshifter article templates ::::--Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 22:14, June 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Thank you! I have been busy with work lately, but I have set the favicon for now, and planning to do some designing a bit later. ::::: File:Weed.png was also made by me, and File:Weed.ico is just the same picture saved as an icon. Sorry, I forgot to add licensing info. File:Worldwide square.png is a derivative of free images, I will link to them in the description (at least the map one for sure, I know exactly where I found it). ::::: Captain Corkscrew will handle the actual information. He has read this discussion, so don't worry, he will not do anything to your pages. Captain Duckvious (Talk) ( ) 14:25, June 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Please see reply to Captain Corkscrew below concerning images. Also, feel free to do whatever you want with the design of the wiki. Background color, text color, side images, and so on. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 11:28, June 13, 2017 (UTC) ::: I second the licensing motion. For an instance, pictures I've uploaded like File:Lemon Haze.jpeg and File:Amnesia.jpg are literally pictures of buds I had taken with my own smartphone in my own kitchen. They are about as self-made as they come. Don't worry, I know about copyrights and image licensing, there would be no problems in this regard ;) --Captain Corkscrew (Talk) ( ) 16:46, June 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::OK. Please add categories and license templates: ::::Image license templates ::::Category: Image-related categories ::::See also the "Images" submenu in site navigation at the top of the page. In the overall "Indexes" menu. ::::--Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 11:28, June 13, 2017 (UTC) :::::Captain Corkscrew. There are 3 different image license templates for your own images listed here: :::::Image license templates#Your own images or media files :::::I don't know which one you want, or I would have added one. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 04:57, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Favicon Return to top. I suggest a favicon for this wiki (the icon that will be displayed next to all of this wiki's tabs in the browser): It's a .ico file so it might not be displayed correctly, but it is the one that should be uploaded. Here is what it looks like: Only an admin can add it via My Tools (on the panel at the bottom) -> Theme designer -> Wordmark (tab to the top left) -> Favicon. Captain Duckvious (Talk) ( ) 13:44, June 3, 2017 (UTC) :Captain Duckvious. Let me think about that, and/or try it out. May take a few days until I get around to it. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 14:29, June 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Captain Duckvious. I just realized that you were talking about the images in browser tabs. I mistakenly thought you were talking about editing or adding stuff to the wordmark. In any case feel free to edit either one. Or anything else in the theme designer, etc.. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 05:07, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Ad floats right now without pushing rest of page down Normally, I have my ad blocker on, and do not see what ads do. But not today. I saw that the right side ad was pushing the rest of the page down. It wasn't floating right correctly. The problem was this: style="width:100%;" Once it was removed, the ad floated correctly to the right. This edit solved the problem. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 14:40, November 3, 2017 (UTC)